


Kinky stuff in surprise parties

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one Malia plans a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky stuff in surprise parties

Malia had the brightest idea for the Sheriff’s birthday party and ignored every single warn from Stiles about that. His father didn’t like 1. Parties, 2. _Themed_ parties, 3. Birthdays (not _his_ , at last) and 4. Surprises.

She did it anyway. Counted on Lydia to calculate everything, on Scott and Kira to send invites and bring the stuff they needed and on Stiles to help her hang everything up.

Since he was a cop, she was making a CSI themed party, with a handcuff cake and some pretty… unusual decoration, like “do not pass” strips and fake blood. It could be the perfect Halloween party, to be honest.

“This…” Derek said, when he entered in the living room caring a large box, his eyes checking the whole place. “…has character.” He nodded impressed and Braeden put a few more boxes in his arms, as if it weighted nothing. He had brought the cake and other sweets. “Well done, little cousin.”

Which made Malia so happy with her good work that she sort of attacked Stiles with kisses. They fell on the couch and rolled to the floor and it was a matter of minutes for the clothes to start to be taken off.

Only problem was that she didn’t think that the Sheriff would be home soon in his birthday. They only heard the door hitting when it closed and awkwardly jumped to their feet in time to see a desperate Parrish trilling behind the Sheriff.

“It’s not what it looks like…” Stiles started, trying to straighten his shirt.

“Isn’t it?” the Sheriff asked. Malia opened her mouth to say something, but decided to let Stiles deal with them. It was why she let him stay in the first place. “Looks like something kinky is going on to me.”

The silence that followed was piercing and Malia frowned. Once Stiles was able to close his mouth, he said

“Uh, yeah. You got me, dad. Definitely kinky, of course.” He confirmed and Malia nodded. Parrish pretended that he wasn’t even there. “With my… cop fantasies and all.” The Sheriff narrowed his eyes, so the son quickly continued. “We were just, uh, leaving to grab a pizza and meet you at the station.”

His father dismissed with a gesture.

“Leave it for later, I still need to go back, I just need some papers I left in my room and you two need to clean this mess.”

In two minutes, the Sheriff and Parrish were out of the house and Stiles and Malia sighed relieved.

“Let’s start telling people to show up.” Malia said, already back to business and Stiles let her. There would hardly have something that he wouldn’t enjoy to do with her.


End file.
